1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patient transfer system and in particular to a patient transfer system wherein an assembly allows for the comfortable transitioning of a patient from a vertical to a horizontal position and wherein a transfer board allows for the transferring of a patient laterally to move to and from a treatment table for a medical procedure.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, patient transfer systems, such as gurneys, require the patient to transition themselves from a vertical standing position to a horizontal position on the gurney. Such movement may be difficult for elderly, disabled or injured patients.
Many current treatments, such as pelvic area treatments in radiation oncology and certain imaging procedures, require the patient to be placed into a custom mold or vacuum cushion system for accurate repositioning. Many such cushion systems and molds are custom designed for the individual patient. Damage to such molds and cushion systems can and does easily result from the patient""s transitioning from the vertical stand-up position to a horizontal position within the mold located on top of the transfer system. It is therefore desirable to have a patient transfer system in which the patient may easily enter the mold so as not to damage the mold. It is further desirable to have a patient transfer system in which the patient is kept as comfortable as possible. There is therefore a need for a patient transfer system in which the patient may enter the mold or cushion system from the vertical position.
Further, transfer of patients from one treatment area to another is often a burdensome, time consuming, and patient discomforting process. Currently, a patient is typically transferred from one area""s table to another table using boards which must be slipped under and removed from the a patient prior to treatment. The board and patient are manually moved by two or more people. Such additional movement of the patient adds to the patient""s discomfort. Further, the necessity of transferring a patient from a board to the treatment table typically requires numerous care providers, all of whom must give up time which could be spent treating other patients. There is therefore a need to provide a system capable of quickly and easily transferring a patient from a gurney or table to another table for a medical procedure or treatment.
Many current treatments require a patient to be immobilized during treatment. Patients must be in a known or fixed location relative to the treatment table in order to accurately and repeatedly carry out the treatment. Often this requires the patient to be fitted with various positioning devices which can hold a patient still during treatment and/or act as a reference for the care provider to use during treatment. Many such devices are customized for the treatment and for the patient. There is therefore a need for a patient transfer system which is capable of keeping a patient immobile or in a fixed, known position relative to the treatment table. This patient transfer system must accommodate any customized immobilization device on a per patient basis.
Further, current systems use various points throughout the treatment room for reference or indexing during treatment. Many treatment and imaging devices are located at a fixed position relative to the room coordinates and therefore require the patient to be placed in a specific spot within the room. Therefore there is a need for a patient transfer device that places the patient repeatedly in the exact position on the patient support assembly and that incorporates any markers or localizing accessory to easily position the patient relative to the room coordinates. Further, current imaging, surgical and therapy procedures all take place in dedicated areas within the hospital that are costly to maintain. There is therefore a need for a patient transfer system that allows the care provider to fully prepare the patient in another area within the facility and when the therapy, imaging or surgical area is available, transfer the patient on to the specific patient support assembly.
There is therefore a need for a patient transfer system which avoids these and other problems.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of patient transfer system which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a patient transfer system which can quickly and easily transfer any patient from the vertical to the horizontal position.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a patient transfer system which allows a patient to enter a mold or cushion system from the vertical position, without damaging the mold or cushion.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a patient transfer system which allows for the quick and easy transfer of a patient to and from a medical treatment table or procedure area.
A further feature is the provision of a patient transfer system which allows staging of multiple patients so as to increase throughput for medical procedures.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a patient transfer system which provides for attachment of patient based reference markers and localizers for positioning the patient relative to the room coordinates.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a patient transfer system which is easily movable.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a patient treatment system in which there is a pivotal patient positioning board mounted on a gurney for rotation between vertical and horizontal positions. The board can also be laterally moved from the gurney to a treatment table or imaging table to quickly and easily move the patient to and from the table for performing the medical procedure. The board slides, rolls or otherwise moves from the gurney to the treatment table.
The table normally includes a mold and indexing means to allow accurate repeatable positioning of the patient for medical procedures, such as imagining, simulation, radiation therapy and/or surgery. The transfer board will accommodate the attachment of localizer frames, markers, patient monitoring devices, mechanical interstitial devices, ultrasound devices and immobilization devices. The invention also is provided to accommodate different height patients.